Episode 02
Second Riddle - "What Dwells in Your Heart?" (胸の中にいるのは?) is the second episode of the Riddle Story of Devil anime series. The episode was originally broadcasted in Japan on April 10th, 2014 and simulcasted with English subtitles by Funimation on the same day. Summary :All 13 students are now assembled and things are about to get serious. But one of them thinks she can jump the gun and beat everyone to the prize. Gallery :For episode screencaps, see: 'Episode 02/Gallery'' Plot Tokaku Azuma was woken up by a text from Kaiba that read '''"Forgiveness" is the correct answer, much to Tokaku's shock. In a voice over, Kaiba mocked Tokaku over the fact she would have never arrived at that answer herself, and wondered if she finally let someone into her life. Later, at the beginning of class, Mr. Mizorogi introduced most of the remaining members of Class Black: Student Number 5 Shiena Kenmochi, Student Number 8 Otoya Takechi, Student Number 7 Suzu Shuto, and Student Number 3 Kouko Kaminaga. Kouku claimed the role of Class Rep, and Tokaku offered up her role of Dorm Rep to her as well. During an assignment, Nio Hashiri passed Haru Ichinose a note which was an invitation to lunch, much to Haru's delight. After she replied, Haru invited Tokaku to go with them in a digital message on their class tablets. Tokaku deleted the message without replying. Afterwards, Tokaku thought to herself how "creepy" it was that the others bothered to pretend to be normal students. Suddenly, Tokaku reacted to Nio reaching for something on her person, and the movement caused a pink handkerchief to fall from her pocket. Haru explained she had slipped it into Tokaku's pocket the night before because she didn't have one. This caused Tokaku to leave the room with a distressed Haru trailing after her. Once they had left, Nio grinned sinisterly to herself and tapped at her tablet's screen, revealed to be a feed into the principal's office. In the principal's office, the last Class Black student had arrived: Sumireko Hanabusa. After she watched their exchange, Nio made a "formal announcement" to the students of Class Black: a secret orientation would be held at midnight to learn more about their mission. On the rooftop of the school, Tokaku and Haru sat together and had a brief conversation where Tokaku wondered aloud if Haru is "the one". After once again experiencing a flash of a memory of the mysterious shrine, Tokaku abruptly got up and left. Back at the dormitories, Haruki Sagae tried to in vain to dissuade Isuke Inukai from attempting to assassinate Haru before the orientation that night. Isuke ignored the suggestion and left their dorm room with two teabags, arriving at Haru and Tokaku's room as Tokaku was leaving. Haru had invited her to have tea with her and Isuke, but Tokaku refused and left to train instead. In the dorm room, Haru asked Isuke why her parents gave her a "guy's" name as she poured tea for each of them. Isuke explained that her name is a variant of her mama's, Eisuke Inukai. She further explained that her mama is a man in a relationship with another man who is Isuke's dad, and that neither of them are her biological parents. The drugged tea then took effect on Haru, causing her to collapse. In a bathroom, Haruki informed Tokaku that Isuke planned to murder Haru before the orientation, prompting Tokaku to quickly run off to save Haru. Nio suddenly appeared next to Haruki, and told her that Haru has quite a body count; her own family had been murdered in cold blood. When Nio then mentioned that Haruki also had many brothers and sisters, Haruki suddenly slammed Nio into the lockers and harshly ordered Nio to leave her family out of it. Back at Haru and Tokaku's dorm room, Iskue ran a bath to drown Haru in but before she is able to do so, Haru mumbled in her unconscious state that she has an "incantation" on her and that prevents her from ever dying. Tokaku arrived back at the dorm and rushed inside, revealing a partially naked Haru with even more scars on her body and Isuke hovering over her. After Tokaku carried the unconscious Haru to her bed, Isuke launched a series of attacks against Tokaku. During the fight, Isuke questioned why she would protect the target. Tokaku managed to pin Isuke to the ground with a knife, only to be interrupted by the vision of the shrine, which prevented her from killing Isuke. Taking advantage of the distraction, Isuke freed herself and mocked Tokaku, calling her a "virgin" since she had yet to kill anyone despite being an Azuma. Amused, Isuke further mocked Tokaku and claimed she'll keep it a secret and left the dorm room as Tokaku passed out from the damaged sustained in the fight. While Tokaku was unconscious, she dreamt more of the shrine and a mysterious woman. The woman told a young Tokaku to remember the shrine if she ever thought of killing; she will be unable to kill, as inside the shrine something will be watching her. After that, Tokaku woke up in tears to a worried Haru, then angrily questioned Haru about her scars and how she is conscious after being drugged. Haru responded with a question of her own: why Tokaku didn't let Isuke kill her. Without waiting for an answer, Haru revealed she knew the students in Class Black are there to kill her. Haru went on to explain that her family was a part of a very large and very powerful organization and people want Haru dead for simply being related to them. Her family died to protect her, and she lives now to honour their sacrifice. Even when Tokaku tried to tell Haru she didn't have a chance to live, Haru remained firm in saying she will pass this "final test". Tokaku reminded Haru that she is also after her life, and asked if she was afraid. Haru responded by saying she believed that she wasn't born to die, but that she was born to live. She then asked Tokaku again as to why she chose to protect her, but they are interrupted by Kouko delivering a letter to Tokaku with information about the orientation meeting place. At the secret orientation, Nio greeted the other students and introduced herself as the "Arbitrator of Class Black". After confirming that the target was indeed Haru Ichinose, Nio began to review the rules: :Class Black Rule 1: "The one to successfully carry out the assassination will be granted any one thing they desire." :Class Black Rule 2: "Do not entangle anyone outside of the students of Class Black." :Class Black Rule 3: "Those who fail their assassination attempt or break Rule 2 will be expelled immediately." Nio also explained the "Advance Kill Notice", a special paper that must be given to Haru prior to making an assassination attempt. Every student received one Notice, and after a Notice has been delivered, the assassin has 48 hours to make the attempt. They are also able to overlap with other assassins' Notices. Tokaku, who arrived late, tore up the Advance Kill Notice given to her, much to Nio's shock. Tokaku then declared if anyone attempted to kill Haru, they'd have to go through her first. Then, she thought to herself how they got their numbers wrong; it's not "twelve assassins" it's "eleven assassins and one protector". It is then shown that before she had gone to the meeting, Tokaku answered Haru's question of why she chose to protect her: she defected to her side, which caused Haru to smile and hug Tokaku. Cast Major Minor Crew Japanese English (Funimation) German Opening & Ending Riddle Story of Devil -- Official English Subtitled Opening Riddle Story of Devil - Official 2nd Ending - Kinou, Kyou, Ashita (Haru Ichinose) Manga and Anime Differences Chapter 04 * Following the introduction of the new students, Haru mentions that she hasn't attended school in a while. When Nio questions her why this is, Haru laughs it off without answering; Nio thinks to herself that she already knows the truth. Chapter 05 * The scene in which Haru offers Tokaku a melon bun while the pair sit together outside does not occur. Instead, the classroom scene transitions to Isuke discussing her early assassination plan with Haruki. * Prior to Isuke arriving at their room, Tokaku asks Haru what she thinks the answer to Kaiba's first riddle is. In the anime, this exchange occurred the night before in Episode 01. Chapter 06 * A flashback to a young Isuke first meeting her "mom" is shown during the scene when she has tea with Haru; this flashback does not happen until a later episode in the anime. Chapter 08 * Tokaku receives a message from Kaiba with his next riddle during her altercation with Isuke. She stops to read it, which angers Isuke as she feels Tokaku is being rude to her. * After deducing that Tokaku has never killed a person before, Isuke simply decides to leave; in the anime she kicks and punches Tokaku a few more times before doing so. Promotional Material Riddle Story of Devil - Episode 2 Advertisement|'(Uploaded: April 10, 2014)' Trivia * Commercial Insert Information: "'''Myojo Private School' - A major academic campus that integrates grades K through college. It seems Class Black is opened for enrollment at an interval of every couple years to over a dozen years."'' * Kaiba's After Credits Message: "Hello. I'm Mr. Kaiba, an instructor at Private Academy 17. Now that was a plain incoherent introduction, wouldn't you say? So, Tokaku, how would you describe yourself? I'm sure other people can answer that more accurately for you." * This episode along with Episode 01 is available for streaming free on Funimation's website References Navigation Category:Crew Needed